The London Prodigal Son
by Cold Dust Girl
Summary: It has been a year since Sherlock's tragic death; the search for Sherlock begins with a crime and ends with an anagram. Will Watson be able to find Holmes?
1. The London Prodigal Son

A breeze from the late fall wind creeps through the cracked window and tickles the edges of the papers that rest upon the desk of Dr. Watson. It's been a year since Sherlock's death and the seasons have forgotten about him. Watson sulks in his raggedy brick red arm chair alongside his writing desk as the fire in the fireplace slowly dies in front of him. Newspapers stacked in the corner age and wilt away from the heat of the fire. The side of Watson's face is illuminated by his laptop which gleams with a blank white page and one measly blinking black line. No more blogs, no more fame, no more Sherlock Holmes. The pavement outside his window is damp and cold among empty crimeless streets. One could say that the misguided criminals of London city are grieving as much as Watson himself. He shuts his computer and gazes upon the ripped piece of wallpaper pinned to the back of his door with the infamous yellow spray painted smiling face. Mrs. Hudson had sent it to Watson in a parcel making sure he had a piece of his beloved Baker Street, in which he could never return to. Suddenly, his mobile rings but he is not even startled by its invasive sound. He shifts his eyes in its direction hoping it would stop on its own but it just continues to furiously ring.

Hours before, a young woman in her mid-twenties sits among naïve students in a crowded cyber café. Her fingertips unconsciously tap the keyboard in a rhythmic pattern. She pulls out her mobile phone and gently places it on the table next to her laptop. The young woman shuts her laptop closed, stands up and walks away with her computer tucked underneath her arm. The student that was sitting beside her suddenly notices that she left her phone and calls out, "Hey!" The young woman pretends not to hear him as she continues to walk through the café and out onto the London streets. He decides to follow her but by the time he reaches the entrance, she's gone.

Meanwhile, it's a normal business day at the Lloyd Banking Group of London city. A bank teller happily types at her keyboard as she assists a customer. The indistinctive conversations are drawn to a low whisper that echo throughout the halls of the bank lobby. Suddenly, the screen on the bank's computer freezes and becomes dark. As in a domino effect, one by one each computer becomes incompetent and then, the alarm within the bank sounds off. The police at the bank's entrance coach the people in the lobby to the street outside. The bank tellers pound at the keys of their office phones trying to call the police and the head of management.

The shiny shoes of Detective Inspector Lestrade thump against the eggshell decorated floor as he runs through the halls of the police headquarters. He pulls Sargent Sally Donovan away from the water cooler and says, "Lloyd Banking has been hacked—we're following the initial signal now!" She quickly grabs her coat off of her desk chair and willing follows the inspector to the car outside. At the bank, as the police are busy calming the customers in the street; the young woman slips inside the bank with her laptop still tucked under her arm. The bank alarm still rings loudly along with its blinking lights and the bank tellers are still running around frantically to bring things to order. She approaches the desk of the young bank teller who bravely tries to stay at her post.

A group of police cars with their sirens and flashing lights drive erratically down the streets of London towards the signal. Sargent Donovan sits in the passenger seat while tracing her finger along the line on the computer screen mounted to the dashboard, "There was heightened activity around noon from the cyber café just blocks down—same time as the crime." The officers arrive at the cyber café with all guns drawn as they bust into the café and towards the student still holding the woman's phone. He drops it as he raises his hands innocently. The inspector picks up the phone from the ground and reads the blinking message on the screen, "Gotcha," the phone suddenly goes black and the signal dies. At the bank, the young bank teller nervously says, "I'm sorry miss but we're having some trouble with our system." The woman says, "I know—I'm the one who hacked your system." "You what?" said the bank teller. The woman says, "Tell the police—I'm looking for Doctor John Watson."

Moments later, Watson's mobile rings but he is not even startled by its invasive sound. He shifts his eyes in its direction hoping it would stop on its own but it just continues to furiously ring. He finally answers and on the other line is Detective Inspector Lestrade, "John could you come down to the station—it's urgent." "Lestrade—I can't—I'm busy," John said as he sighs, rubbing his face. "You're not busy John—I know of it. Besides, the offender we have here in custody asked for you personally." Watson closes his mobile shut as pauses with a puzzling demeanor on his face.

Dr. Watson walks into the interrogation room with a young pretentious woman sitting in front of him with her hands cuffed and folded on top of the cold silver table. "John this is Adrian Hunter, she is the one who hacked into Lloyd Banking today," said Detective Inspector Lestrade. She says excitingly, "Doctor Watson, I have been waiting for you." "What do you want from me?" She says, "Got a light?" "No, I don't," he said as he sits down across from her. She scoffs, "You have enough tobacco underneath your finger nails to bury London," she shakes her head and makes a childish clicking sound, "Tsk tsk, such a bad boy you are." Watson pauses before taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Adrian places her folded hands in her lap as she slowly leans over the table as Watson gently places a cigarette between her rosy lips. He lights her cigarette, "How did you know?" She leans back in her seat as she takes a long drag of her cigarette, "Do I remind you of someone?" "No—not at all," Lestrade steps inside, "John it's time to go." As John is leaving she abruptly says, "Do you know of Baker Street?" John quickly turns around, his breathing suddenly rapid, "What did you say?" She slowly says, "2-2-1-B—Baker Street." The inspector demands, "What do you know about Baker Street?" Adrian says, "He's alive." John shouts, "Who? Who is alive? Tell me!" She flicks the ashes of her cigarette onto the floor as she says, "Sherlock Holmes."


	2. The Candor Truth

Watson grabs Adrian's arm, "What do you mean he's alive? I was there when he jumped to his death—he had no pulse!" Adrian says, "He's alive, Doctor Watson." "Enough of this," said DI Lestrade as he pulls John away from Adrian and coaches him outside the interrogation room. In the corridor, John rips away from his grip and begins pacing back and forth with his hands firmly on his waist. His eyes well up with tears and his voice becomes low and hoarse, "What does she mean, Greg?" "John—I'm sorry." Watson screams, "He's dead—Sherlock is dead!" "She's playing games with you." "She knew the exact address," said John. Lestrade says, "She's just a crazed fan trying to manipulate you to believe her truth that Sherlock is alive." "I hope you're right," mumbled John as he walks away.

John enters his flat, tosses his keys on his writing desk and throws his jacket on his raggedy red armchair. In the bathroom, he leans over his porcelain sink brushing his teeth. The fluorescent lights above make his face look worn and tired, and the sound of heavy rushing water from the faucet makes his ears echo. Watson slides between the cold sheets of his single bed as the yellow light from the street lamps shine through his opened venetian blinds, creating stripes across his contoured body underneath. He stares at the piece of wallpaper on the back of his door as it becomes illuminated by the headlights of a passing car, for a second John believed that the yellow spray painted smiling face frowned back at him. Watson looks up at his ceiling, the weight of his heavy eyelids succumbs to his insomnia, and he falls asleep with a longing sigh.

Hours later, he gasps as he wakes up to his room filled with the light of the sun on the first day without rain. John puts on his trousers, lace up his boots and leaves his flat. At the police headquarters, John runs into Sargent Sally Donovan, "Dr. Watson, it's good to see you." "You—you too Sally," said Watson. "How are you John?" "Um, where's Lestrade?" Donovan says, "He's in a meeting—why, what's wrong?" "Did you release the Lloyd Hacker yet—Adrian Hunter?" Donavan says, "No, she's in custody for twenty-four hours." John says, "I need to see her." "Fine, I'll take you to her," said Donovan. Adrian sits in a lonely cell with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. She looks up at Watson as he walks up to her cell, "Doctor Watson—did you miss me?" she said. John asks, "What do you know about Baker Street?" "I know you don't reside there anymore," said Adrian. He says, "Who told you that?" She replies, "Sherlock Holmes." "Don't lie to me—he's dead," said John. Adrian stands up and walks towards Watson, she wraps her hands around the metal bars, "Then how come he was alive and breathing when Molly Hopper brought him to my doorstep." "What does this have to do with Molly?" said John. Adrian walks away from John and sits back down on the bench, "Have you seen Molly lately?" "That doesn't matter—you're going to tell me where he is," said John. She replies, "Unfortunately Doctor Watson, I don't know where he is—It's up to you to find out. My job here is done."

Moments later, DI Lestrade shuffles through the papers on his desk when Watson storms into his office, "What are you planning to do with her?" "She committed a crime John—she has to be reprehended," said Lestrade. "She can help us first." Lestrade says, "You don't believe her, right?" John stares at him helplessly, "My god you do! Look John, maybe you should go home, rest and call your therapist." John says, "Thank you but I don't need a therapist; I've seen every therapist in London. They all know my story—the one Sherlock Homes left behind." Suddenly, there is a knock at the door, "Come in," said Lestrade. Sargent Donovan stands at the entranceway clinching onto a file, "Something new has come up in the Lloyd Hacking case." "What is it?" said Lestrade. Donovan says, "All charges of Ms. Hunter have been acquitted." "That's impossible—let me see the file," said Lestrade. Donovan hands the file to him and he flips through the pages furiously, "Christ! She's been cleared—well, John she's all yours," Lestrade shoves the file into John's hands and walks out of the office.

Minutes later, Watson and Adrian stand alone in the descending elevator; there is complete silence between them. Watson glances over at Adrian gently rub the cuff marks on her wrists. He reaches into his coat pocket, pulls out a cigarette and hands one to Adrian, "I don't smoke." "You had one during interrogation." She gives him a stern look, "I needed you to trust me," Adrian bolts out of the elevator as soon as the doors slide open. John follows her out into the street; he tries to keep up, "Where are you going?" "Nowhere," said Adrian. John says, "Were you lying about Sherlock?" Adrian stops in her tracks and turns around to John, "Doctor Watson, when you yourself believe that Sherlock is alive—come find me," she walks away and disappears into the crowd.

The next morning, John is awoken by the sound of his mobile going off. He places the cold receiver next to his ear, "Hello?" said John in a groggily voice. On the other line is the sweet voice of Mrs. Hudson, "Hello John, it's been a while—but I call in regards to a Ms. Hunter who waits for you here at the residence." John sighs as he says, "I'll be there," he shuts his mobile closed. Moments later, John slowly climbs the dark steps of Sherlock's old Baker Street flat. Each creaking groan of the step weighs heavy on his heart as he makes his way to the top of the stairs. He rests his hand on the cold doorknob to the study; John gently turns the knob and pushes the door open. The door lets out a long drowning screech as it swings open. John's eye goes straight to the bland painted color spot on the decorated wall where Mrs. Hudson has ripped the piece of the wallpaper off displaying the yellow spray painted smiling face. "John!" said Mrs. Hudson excitingly as she throws her arms around him. He sweetly rubs her back but continues to stare at the awkward bland colored spot on the wall. His concentration is suddenly interrupted by the clinking of porcelain; John shifts attention to Adrian sipping on her cup of tea, "Hello, Doctor Watson," said Adrian as she lifts her cup to him in salutation.

Moments later, John and Adrian sit across from each other; the steam from their tea rises high enough that it barely skims the tips of their noses. "Why did you come back?" said John. "You need an adventure Doctor Watson," said Adrian. She pulls out a crisp white unmarked letter sealed with a red wax emblem, "This is for you." "What is it?" said John as he examines the letter, "There's no address." John opens the letter and all that is written in the center of page is five empty letterboxes, "What is this?" "I believe it's an anagram," said Adrian. John scoffs as he shakes his head, "It's to find Sherlock."


	3. The Twin Theory Pt 1

Mrs. Hudson enters the room, "Oh, did you get a letter from someone, John?" Adrian shifts her eyes towards him, "Could we have some more tea please, Mrs. Hudson?" said John as he flashes a friendly smile. "Oh alright, let me just pop on another kettle then," said Mrs. Hudson as she walks back into the kitchen. John says, "Sherlock—word games?" "He's your friend," said Adrian as she finishes her tea. She places the teacup back onto the saucer, stands up and slips on her jacket, "Thank Mrs. Hudson for the tea Doctor Watson." "Where—where are you going?" said John. "I have other engagements," said Adrian as she fixes the collar of her jacket. John says, "You know we—Sherlock has a room upstairs. You can stay here for the night." "I appreciate the offer Doctor Watson but I must decline—you have some catching up to do with your beloved Baker Street," said Adrian as she extends her hand out to John. He gently shakes her hand; she then walks out of the room and down the darkened stairwell.

The next morning, Adrian storms into the Baker Street study to find Watson pasting the ripped piece of wallpaper with the yellow spray painted smiling face over the bland colored spot on the wall. John's mobile suddenly goes off, "It's Lestrade," said Adrian. She tosses the newspaper onto the desk and plops down in the chair, "The police are re-investigating some old cases including this one," Adrian taps her finger on the page; the phone continues to ring loudly, "Boy kills ex-girlfriend." John finally answers the phone, "Hello?" "John, it's Lestrade—could we meet?" said DI Lestrade on the other line. John looks up at Adrian amazed, "We've got a case," said Adrian with a cunning smile.

As John continues to speak with Lestrade over the phone, Adrian's mobile suddenly makes a chirping sound, "Excuse me." She grabs her mobile, walks a few steps away from Watson and opens the text message, 'Did John take the case? SH' John looks up at Adrian suspiciously as she clinches onto her mobile staring at the text message on the illuminated screen. Adrian types, 'Yes, are you pleased? AH,' she presses the "send" button and places the mobile in her coat pocket. "Is everything alright?" said John as Adrian turns around towards him. Adrian says, "Are we set to meet with Lestrade?" "Yeah—yes, I told him I would be there in twenty minutes," said John as he slides his jacket on. Adrian says, "Good," she grabs the newspaper off the writing desk and leaves.

Lestrade meet Adrian and John as they exit the elevator, "John. What is she doing here?" Adrian says, "I'm here to assist Doctor Watson." Lestrade glares at John, "Really?" "She's my key to Sherlock, Lestrade," said John. "This trend of consulting criminals is utterly irritating," said Lestrade. Adrian says, "I'll take that as a compliment Detective Inspector Lestrade." Lestrade points to Adrian, "Don't push it Ms. Hunter—follow me."

Moments later, Adrian stands in the corner of the conference room with her arms crossed leaning on the smooth cold wall. She stares at Lestrade and Watson congregating at the conference table hovering over the file. The inorganic lighting above them leaves a rim of white light around their silhouette. Adrian mobile chirps and she opens the text message, 'John will be fine. SH,' she quietly sighs at the message and places it back into her coat pocket. She looks towards John and Lestrade who glance back at her. "Does Eric Channing have any family—Lestrade?" said John as he tries to deflect Lestrade's attention away from Adrian. Lestrade says, "What again?" "Does Channing have any family?" said John. "His lawyer states that he doesn't keep any contact with his parents but he does have relations with his twin brother, Marcus Channing," said Lestrade. John says, "I need to get a meeting with the brother, can you get me one?" Lestrade replies, "I'll get you his number right away."

Days later, the rain patters on the foggy windows of the Baker Street study. Watson serves tea to Marcus Channing that Mrs. Hudson had put aside for them. Marcus' dirt filled fingernails turns the teacup handle to the left before picking it up from the saucer. The steam rising from his tea disappears into the gelled fringe that sweeps across his forehead. Adrian sips her tea as she keeps a watchful eye from the across the room. John says, "Nice jacket." "Cheers, it's my favorite—I wear it all the time," said Marcus as he proudly tugs at his navy blue fleece jacket. "What was Eric like growing up?" said John as he sips his tea. "He was just a normal bloke—he was smart, never got into trouble or broke a single rule," said Marcus as he nibbles on a biscuit. John says, "Then, why would he go and kill his ex-girlfriend?" Marcus replies, "You know our father was mental drunk—maybe Eric just snapped." "Did your father abuse Eric more than you?" said John. "No, you could say that I got more of the abuse than him—but I didn't kill anyone," said Marcus.

The next day, Adrian and John meet with Eric Channing in a cold claustrophobic interrogation room within the prison. The guards drag a worn and scared Eric into the room and shackle him to the chair. He sits in the chair without a struggle and limp as a ragdoll, "Why are you here?" said Eric with his head hung low. Adrian says, "Doctor Watson and I are inquiring about your case." "I'm innocent!" said Eric abruptly, his eyes bloodshot red, "—No one believes me." The guard manning the door swiftly steps inside with his hand gripping the gun on his holster, "Everything's fine," said Watson as he gives a reassuring gesture, "—We want to hear your side of the story Mr. Channing." Eric says, "I've told my story many times—the verdict will never change." John looks to Adrian and then back to Eric, "We're different—we're here to help." "—Lauren and I were in love but we grew apart—we mutually broke it off. The night she died—she called me. When I got there—I tried—I looked for Lauren—I can't remember anything else. The next thing I knew, I woke up next to her dead body and a gun in my hand. Her blood was smeared across my face—I didn't do it."

"Someone has to be responsible for the murder," said Adrian as she walks alongside Watson down the hallway. "Well, maybe we'll find more answers with this," said John as he pulls a piece of paper from the inside of his coat pocket, "What's this?" asked Adrian. John says, "Lestrade gave me a list of Eric's visitors over the past year." Adrian reads, "Charlie Weston." "Yeah, we're off to meet with him now," said John. Moments later, Watson and Adrian sit in front of the desk of Charlie typing furiously on his laptop. John says, "Charlie, we have some questions for you?" "Let me guess, it's about Eric?" said Charlie as he glares over the top of his laptop. "Yes, that's exactly what we're here for and we like to inquire more about your relationship with the Channing twins," said John. Charlie replies, "Why is it so important?" Watson reaches over the desk a shuts his laptop, "We're trying to prove Eric's innocence." "Fine—Marcus was the black sheep, Eric was the genius and their dad was mental," said Charlie. "How about this—do you believe Eric killed his ex-girlfriend Lauren?" said Adrian. Charlie says, "—No, I don't." "Did Marcus know Lauren?" said John. "I don't know," said Charlie. "Charlie!" said John as he slams his hand on the desk. "I said, I don't know!" said Charlie. "If you lie to us and we find out—you'll be just as guilty," said John. Charlie hangs his head low as he sighs, "—There was a rumor that Marcus started dating Lauren after she broke it off with Eric. People were saying that he was abusive—Lauren was trying to leave."

That night, Adrian walks into the study carrying two teas. She places one on the desk in front of Watson who bares a piercing glare as he reviews the case file. "Do you think the abuse was just a rumor?" said Adrian as she sits down across from him. Watson replies, "The autopsy could tell us something." Suddenly, her mobile chirps, she reaches in her back pant pocket to retrieve it and opens the text message, 'Don't let Watson near Molly SH.' Adrian places her mobile back into her pocket, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you always texting?" asked John. She replies, "A cousin in Cardiff—we like to keep in contact. Do you have any family, Doctor Watson?" "No—I don't," said John. "I guess we're in the same situation Doctor Watson," said Adrian. John says, "You have your cousin." "It's not enough," said Adrian as she clears her throat. John locks eyes with her, "I'm sorry." She stares back, "It's nothing."

The next day, John meets with Lestrade at a pub near the marina. Lestrade asks, "How's it with Hunter?" "It's alright," said John. "No, it's not—you have your doubts John, but all you have to do is say the word and she's gone," said Lestrade. John says, "Lestrade—I can't. I need her to help me to find Sherlock." Lestrade says, "This won't end well for you John—Sherlock's dead. You have to understand that before it's too late." "What if you're wrong?" said John. Lestrade replies, "Then, I'm wrong but you don't know what she's capable of."

Watson enters St. Bart's morgue, its cold stark silent halls leaves him frightful. The small light that seeps through the frosted windows illuminates his face with a blurred glare. The whispers of the visiting families left behind, fade away slowly as he makes his way down to the laboratory. Watson gently pushes open the door to the lab, but he is disappointed not to see Molly's smiling face as she lifts her head from glazing into the microscope. He walks around the lab; his fingertips lightly glide over the table top. Suddenly, Molly steps inside; she's startled by his presence, "Doctor Watson, what are you doing here? I—I mean—it's been awhile that's all." "Hello, Molly," said John sweetly. "I—I would've came to visit but no one knew where you were," said Molly. John says, "Is it true Molly?" "What are you talking about?" said Molly nervously. "Molly—please," said John helplessly. "—I'm sorry John—he promised me not to tell you," said Molly. John sighs as he says, "I didn't expect you to do anything else—you're very loyal to him." She says, "Well, so are you Doctor Watson—you were his friend." John says, "Please, tell me that you know where he is." "I'm sorry Doctor Watson—I don't know where he is," said Molly. John asks, "What about Adrian—she said you brought him to her?" She replies, "I—yes, I gave Sherlock to her. She was the only person I knew who didn't have any connection to him." "How do you know her?" asked John. Molly says, "—I performed her mother's autopsy—she was so young Doctor Watson. I couldn't forget her face."

Moments later, Watson walks into the Baker Street study to see Adrian slouched in the chair staring at the screen of her mobile. He clears his throat, "I got a copy of the file from the morgue. There is evidence that there wasn't much of a struggle—Lauren Penn must have known her attacker," said Adrian. "I've already been to the morgue—why didn't you tell me about your mother?" asked John. She replies, "What does this have to do with my mother Doctor Watson?" He yells, "I don't know who are!—and it's not okay Adrian." She says, "Do you trust me Doctor Watson?" He quietly says, "I don't know." "Tell me—am I here to do you wrong?" said Adrian. "I don't know!—I trust you—I just don't trust myself in all of this," said John. Suddenly, his mobile rings and he answers it, "John it's Lestrade—we have a problem—it's about Eric Channing."


	4. The Twin Theory Pt 2

Watson, Adrian and DI Lestrade stand at the entrance of Eric's cell as the prison guards carry out his possessions one by one. There is an echo of commotion within the prison halls from the inmates out in the yard. DI Lestrade hands Watson a folded letter, "He left this on his desk." John reads, 'The silence often of pure innocence persuades when speaking fails—William Shakespeare.' Adrian says, "He still believes he's innocent." "—this note needs to be analyzed," said John as he notices Eric's belongings shifted to the right of his desk. Lestrade asks, "John, what are you getting at?" "There's something still missing," said John. "I'll have the graphologist look at it," said Lestrade as he leaves. Watson creeps inside the cell towards Eric's desk. Suddenly, Adrian's mobile chirps, she pulls it out and reads the message, 'Look closer SH.' John picks up a framed photo of Eric and Marcus as infants, and places it inside his coat pocket.

Days later, Adrian walks into the Baker Street study as Watson finishes a conversation on the phone, "Alright, thank you. Goodbye." She says, "Any news Doctor Watson?" "I just got the result back on Eric's suicide note and my suspicions were correct. Eric was right handed but the finger prints on the gun from the murder scene were taken from his left hand. I noticed when Marcus was here the other day that he turned his teacup handle to the left," said John. Adrian says, "So Marcus is the killer." John replies, "I correlated the unknown blue fibers found at the scene to a snag in his favorite blue fleece jacket." "I'm most impressed," said Adrian.

Moments later, the flashing lights of the lined up police cars in the street, shine bright on the door to the flat of Marcus Channing as DI Lestrade escorts him outside. Adrian and John stand on the sidelines witnessing Marcus being whisked away. Suddenly, Adrian's mobile chirps and she opens the new message, 'Wrong turn SH.' She slams her phone shut and places it back into her coat pocket. "Are we close Doctor Watson?" said Adrian abruptly. Watson replies, "We have to be. We can't afford to be wrong."

The next day, as John finalizes the case, he pulls out from inside of his jacket the framed photo he took from Eric's cell. He places inside a box containing evidence from the rest of the case when he notices a deteriorating crease on the right hand side of the photo. Dr. Watson then takes the photo out of the frame and unravels the end to reveal the image of a third infant, "There are three of them." John rushes into Lestrade's office while clutching onto the photo, "He's innocent. There's another suspect." Lestrade abruptly jumps out of his chair and brushes past Adrian leaning on the desk. She follows them out onto the main floor, "Whose innocent? Marcus? What have you found John?" exclaimed Lestrade. "Marcus and Eric weren't twins. They're triplets," said Watson as he handed the unraveled photograph of the three infants to him. Lestrade says, "We just arrested Marcus for the murder—the case is closed." "Look—I may or may not be wrong about Marcus Channing but we have new evidence—we must continue the case," said Watson. Lestrade says, "John—this evidence is irrelevant, it will never hold up in court. We do not know whether he is alive or not." Watson replies, "That is why we have to search every hospital, psych ward, foster home, orphanage, and every document we can get our hands on—adoption records, birth and death records, and name change documents!"

Hours later, Watson and Adrian stand outside the East London mental institute as DI Lestrade and Sargent Donovan emerge from the darken foyer of the building. "Is he in there? Is Christopher Channing still alive?" Dr. Watson exclaimed. Lestrade says, "Apparently, the police don't deal with bloody mental patients—he's missing. "Why was he sent here?" asked Adrian. Lestrade replies, "Schizophrenia." "Did he have any visitors?" asked Watson. "Channing's been here since he was a kid and has had only one visitor—Charlie Weston," said Lestrade. Adrian says, "According to the visitor's log at the prison—Charlie was the only one who visited Eric as well." "Isn't Charlie Weston the bloke you interviewed early on?" said Donovan abruptly. "Yeah—and he knew more than he told us," said John.

Dr. Watson, Adrian and Lestrade crowd around Charlie in his dimmed lit flat as he distraughtly rocks himself back and forth on the couch. "Why did you lie Charlie?" asked John. "I was only trying to help—I swear," said Charlie as his voice breaks. Adrian says, "Were you the only one who knew that they were triplets?" Watson and Lestrade look at her and then back at Charlie, "Yes—the photograph. I found him in that mental institute and I wanted to reunite them. They were my friends—I wanted them to be happy," said Charlie. Adrian asks, "Where is Christopher now?" Charlie replies, "He's gone—I don't know where to—he's just gone." "Why would you take a mental patient out of a mental hospital—they are there for a bloody reason you fool!" yelled Lestrade."Alright—we need the truth on what really happened Charlie," said Watson. Charlie shivers as he takes a deep breath, "Chris was abandoned. He was so determined to ruin his brothers' lives. Chris wore Marcus' jacket when he killed Lauren, which is why it seemed like she knew her attacker—he framed them both. I did—I helped him clean up the murder."

"I want all units notified. Christopher Channing is our point of interest—he is the main suspect!" yelled DI Lestrade as the officers around him scramble to their cars. "What are we going to do with Marcus?" asked Adrian. Lestrade replies, "We'll release him as soon as Channing is at our finger tips." Sargent Donovan walks up, "No talk on radio about Channing from officers already on the field." "Has there been any activity on the CCTV?" asked Watson. She replies, "Not yet." "Donovan, I want a unit to surveillance the Channing house," said Lestrade. "I'm on it, Detective Inspector," said Donovan as she leaves. "I need to see Marcus," said Adrian as she starts to walk away from Lestrade and Watson. "Hold on—why do you _need_ to see him?" said Lestrade. Adrian replies, "Shouldn't he know what's going on, Detective Inspector?" "Control your consulting criminal Watson!" said Lestrade. "Lestrade!" shouted Watson. "I don't have time for his this nonsense Watson—I'm trying to find a murderer," said Lestrade as he stomps away. John turns to Adrian, "Hey, just stay away from Marcus, okay?" he said as he leaves her side and follows Lestrade.

Adrian walks down the dim lit corridor towards the investigation room. She stands behind the two-way mirror watching Marcus staring at the ceiling with his hands folded and cuffed upon the table. The artificial light hardens the lines that adorn his face. He is startled when Adrian walks through the door. She keeps her eyes fixed on him as she slowly takes a seat in front of him. "I didn't kill her," said Marcus abruptly. "—I know," said Adrian quietly. He asks, "What is going on?" she replies, "—I was here once—handcuffed, under lock and key." "Who are you?" asked Marcus. "I'm a criminal," said Adrian. He asks, "What did you do?" "A favor—for a friend," said Adrian.

Moments later, Lestrade and Watson join Donovan in the security room. She says, "We've just received news that Charlie's credit card has been used at some local shops around here." "It's hard not to assume that's Christopher," said John. Lestrade snaps his fingers "Get me live CCTV footage of Christopher Channing." "His last purchase was made fifteen minutes ago at a shop that is two blocks from here," said Donovan. The footage is rewind and zooms in on Christopher walking out of a shop with a cap and sunglasses. "Officers out on the field are already tracking the suspect," said the security operator. "Good! Keep an eye on him. Prepare to take him into custody. We need to get Marcus," said Lestade. Watson says, "Don't we need to deal with Christopher first?" Lestrade replies, "For now, I can't let them cross paths."

Adrian stands outside the Channing flat with Sargent Donovan and other officers as Lestrade and Watson escort Marcus upstairs. He and John enter the flat while Lestrade becomes distracted on the stairs by the static call coming from his two-way radio. The officer finally comes through, "We've lost the suspect. Repeat. Suspect has been misidentified!" "Damn!" shouted Lestrade as he hustles up the stairs. Upon entry into the Channing he is welcomed by Christopher holding Watson and Marcus hostage with a nine millimeter gun. He furiously draws his gun but Christopher immediately retaliates by shooting Lestrade in the shoulder. Lestrade drops his gun as he falls to the floor clutching his shoulder in agony. Outside, Sargent Donovan and Adrian look at each other as soon as they heard the gunshot. Donovan goes for her holstered gun but Adrian stops her, "Give me your gun." She replies, "That's not going to happen." "It's either you or me! Do you want to be killed? Let me do this," shouted Adrian. Sargent Donovan gives her a sharp glare and then hands her the gun, "Keep your men back," said Adrian. She creeps up the stairs with her finger hovering over the trigger.

Watson calmly says, "Christopher, put the gun down." Marcus asks, "What is this?" "Hello brother, I'm the puzzle piece that's been missing from your life—I'm part of you," said Christopher. John shouts, "Christopher, stop this!" "We're triplets?" said Marcus astonished. He says, "I was abandoned by our parents—locked away for the rest of my life." Marcus yells, "Why didn't anyone tell me!" "Marcus—he murdered Lauren," said John. He says, "What—" "Yes! That's correct—I murdered her out of revenge—I will never be forgotten again," said Christopher. Marcus shouts, "I don't have a brother. He died in a prison cell. You are nothing!" "No matter—you won't live much longer," as Christopher steady his aim at Marcus' chest. The sound of Lestrade's gun sliding across the floor and violently thumping against the base board interrupts Christopher's concentration. Suddenly, Adrian comes into view with her gun drawn, "Down!" she screams as Watson pulls Marcus close to the ground. Her two shots fly by Christopher into the wall behind him. He returns fire and misses but casts off a second round that scraps Adrian's thigh. Her knee buckles underneath her but she shoots off another round that ends up going through his arm. The wound disarms him; Watson grabs his gun and stands over him with it drawn.

Moments later, Christopher is taken into custody and Adrian sits on the back of an ambulance with a bandaged thigh. John and Lestrade in a sling approach her, "I—I want to thank you for saving my life today. Good job," said Lestrade as he extends his hand. She grips his hand, "Detective Inspector." "And who said you two couldn't get along?" said Watson with a grin. Lestrade and Watson walk back to the scene of flashing lights and cop cars. Adrian's mobile begins to ring, she answers and on the other line is the sound of eerie breathing. The noise frightens her and she slams her mobile closed.


	5. The Case of the Flame Pt 1

Mrs. Hudson stands over John and Adrian as she pours more tea into their cups. Watson passionately types at his blog; the light from the laptop reflects a glimmer in his eyes. Adrian takes a sip of her tea, the steam caresses her face. Suddenly, her mobile begins to ring; she is determined to ignore the call. "Aren't you going to answer it, love?" asked Mrs. Hudson. Adrian shifts her gaze towards her, "Wrong number," she said nonchalantly. John glances at Adrian, "Is everything alright?" "Everything's fine, Doctor Watson," assured Adrian.

The next morning, Adrian lies curled up fast asleep on the couch in the Baker Street study. She is startled by the echoing ring of John's mobile. Her eyelids fly open and her breathing becomes erratic. Watson walks into the study and picks his mobile from up off the desk, "Morning, Lestrade. . . alright, we'll be there soon," he shuts it closed; "We have a case." "Murder?" asked Adrian groggily. Watson replies, "Arson." "How exciting," she said sarcastically as she crawls off the couch and slips on her jacket.

Minutes later, "You didn't go home last night," said John as he walks alongside Adrian towards the crowded scene of officials surrounding the Schomberg House on the south side of Pall Mall. She replies, "No need to worry, Doctor Watson." DI Lestrade approaches them as they come closer to the scene. The tail of his bland coloured trench coat gets caught in the post rainfall breeze. His shiny shoes become murky as he steps in the shallow puddles that adorn the uneven cobbler street. "Well the fire is under control for now. No causalities. This is the second time this week that the heat's been turned up," said Lestrade. John steps forward, "What do you mean second time?" "Early on, a small fire broke out at the Athenaeum Club. Word hasn't come back whether it was intentional or electrical but my guess is that we have a serial arsonist on our hands," said Lestrade. Adrian is distracted from the conversation when she notices a piercing red light in her peripheral. She lifts her arm to reveal a red laser on the back of her hand from a sniper gun. The beam of light steadily moves from her hand to a spot in the middle of Watson's back. She whips around and scans the rooftops of the buildings that face the open street. She places herself between the laser point and Watson, and soon enough the red laser vanishes in the middle of her chest. Lestrade asks, "Mrs. Hunter—Are you with us?" "When do we get started?" said Adrian.

They crouch underneath the blue and white police tape that blocks the entrance of the house. Water drips from the black scorched ceiling, "The fire was started in the air duct and quickly spread," said Lestrade. John says, "I bet the perpetrator wanted the fire to look accidental." "Except there's this," said Lestrade as he picks up with his latex glove a small black device, "This object fell from the vent—I'm sending this to the lab—then we'll know what we're up against."

Days later at the Scotland Yard, DI Lestrade, John and Adrian hover around a mahogany table. Above their heads, dust particles gently float in the light of the projector. The mysterious object from the crime scene towers on the screen, "As you already know, this is the device we believe started the fire," said Lestrade. Watson asks, "What do we know about it?" Lestrade replies, "As far as we know this kind of advanced technology does not belong to the military or foreign forces." "Terrorist-based?" asked Watson. "The lab concluded that the fire was caused by a triggered light sensor that tripped the electrical system in the building," said Lestrade. "No suspect then?" said Adrian abruptly. Lestrade says, "Well that's where you come in Ms. Hunter."

That night in the Baker Street study, Adrian slouches on the couch with an empty teacup at her feet. She rests her head in her palm as she stares at John typing away on his computer, "What are you blogging?" Watson says, "How did you know I was blogging?" "You get a clever little crinkle at the corner of your mouth. Shows content," said Adrian. Watson chuckles, "Well, I guess I am predictable." She says, "You're not predictable Doctor Watson, you're just a creature of habit." "Ah—I appreciate that," said John. "Speaking of everyday routines—do you miss him?" asked Adrian. He replies, "Miss who? Oh—why are you…" She asks again, "Do you miss him?" He says, "What are you getting at?" "I need to know," said Adrian. "Yes! Of course I do. He gave me so much," said John. Silence fills the room but suddenly, the piercing sound of the doorbell rings throughout the halls. She sharply inhales, flees the room and down the stairs towards the front door. Adrian cautiously opens the door to reveal a photograph engulfed in flames, she smothers the fire with the heel of her shoe.

Later that evening, Adrian breaks into the evidence recovery lab at Scotland Yard; she scans the burnt photograph into the system and types in configurations that would render her results. The program slowly starts to resurrect the photo's charred facade. The photograph starts to reveal face of her father with another stranger. She begins to recognize the stranger standing next to her father as, Sebastian Moran. Adrian sharply inhales at the results; suddenly, she hears footsteps in the hall. She quickly prints out the evidence and shuts down the system. She creeps out of the lab and into the hallway; she straightens her posture and tucks some random files under her arm. She yells, "Officer Harrington, I've been calling for help for hours!" "What are you doing here Miss?" said Officer Harrington as he shines a torch onto Adrian. "I fell asleep reading a case file—can you give this back to Lestrade for me?" she said handing him the file. He says, "Let me escort out Miss." Adrian walks towards the elevator, "I'll show myself out." As the elevator doors close in front of her, she lets out a stiff exhale.

The next day, Lestrade pulls Adrian into his office, "Ms. Hunter, I didn't expect a file on my desk containing the user's manual to the coffee machine!" exclaimed Lestrade. "I must have picked up the wrong file," said Adrian innocently. Donovan enters the office, "Sir, we've cross-referenced prison files of released inmates and arson charges and we think we've found a match." "Good! I'll call Watson. I'll deal with you later Ms. Hunter," said Lestrade.

At the Baker Street residence, Watson stands at the bookcase gliding his fingers over the spines of the aged books. He pauses at a red bounded book with gold trimming and pulls it from the shelf. John opens the book and grabs the empty anagram from its crease. Suddenly, John's mobile begins to chime; he ignores the first few rings before answering it. "Doctor John Watson," he said wistfully.

Watson enters the database lab to see Lestrade, Adrian and Donovan standing in front of a computer monitor. "We've shuffle through all the prison data files of prisoners who have arson charges and have been released in the past year. Some of them have recently landed back into prison in the past week and some of them just didn't make it out alive," said Donovan. "Who is left?" asked Lestrade. "Sebastian Moran, 43, released a little over a year ago, charged with arson and monetary fraud, and was honorary discharged from the British Army," added Donovan. Lestrade orders, "Send his profile out to officers in the field!" "Don't," said Adrian. "Stay out of this Hunter!" exclaimed Lestrade. Adrian says, "He will bring you down before you can even touch him." "What do you mean Adrian?" asked Watson. "I believe Moran is behind my family's death," said Adrian. Lestrade says, "You're playing a wild card Hunter." Adrian replies, "Detective Inspector, you can hunt him down at your own risk, but it's me that he wants."

Donovan interjects, "How are you certain that it's you he wants?" Adrian replies, "It makes sense doesn't it?"

Days later, Watson meets Lestrade at the marina docks, "What's this about Lestrade?" asked Watson. "I've some information for you," said Lestrade. Watson asks, "What information? Is it about the case?" Lestrade replies, "It's about Adrian." "Christ, Lestrade!" exclaimed Watson. "Hear me out John, she has been visiting a secret location miles from here. Officers have obtained the address but no one has raided the place—I'm leaving that choice up to you," said Lestrade as he hands Watson a slip of paper with the address written on it. John stares at the slip of paper before placing it inside his coat pocket. Moments later, Watson sits alone at a coffee shop, crinkling the piece of paper between his fingers. He rubs his forehead aggressively, then leaps out of his chair and out the door.

The taxi drops him off around the corner from the building. John takes long strides up to the hideout and slips inside through the front door. Watson scours the building, he checks every room but the doors are locked, except one. He opens the door to reveal Adrian leaning over tending to a decrepit old man. She does not acknowledge John's prescence, "I've wondered how long it would take you to find this place." "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Watson. "There are some secrets I need to keep, Doctor Watson," said Adrian as she cleans the old man's hands with a wet cloth. Watson says, "The secret's out Adrian." She says, "Sherlock wasn't the only person I've ever hidden from sight—my grandfather was the first." John asks, "Is this about Moran?" Adrian replies, "—It's better this way." All of the sudden, Adrian's mobile begins to ring. They stare at it as it quivers on the writing desk. She finally answers it, an eerie voice says, "Adrian—oohh—Adrian—shhh." Watson grabs the phone out of her hand, "Hello? Who is this?" The eerie voice replies with heavy breathing and then the dial tone sounds. "As I said Doctor Watson, it's better this way," said Adrian.

Moments later, Adrian and Watson sit at opposite ends of her grandfather's bed. "Why didn't you tell me about Moran?" asked Watson. She replies, "It wasn't your problem to bear Doctor Watson." "It doesn't matter—he's the number one suspect in this case," said Watson. Adrian says, "Does it matter that you and Lestrade still don't trust me?" Her grandfather lets out a strangled cough, Adrian grabs a cup of water off of his bed side table and gently feeds it to him. Watson asks, "Where did you get all these medical supplies?" "Molly," replies Adrian. He says, "Adrian, I could of helped you." She says, "There's nothing you can do." He asks,"Then, why do you have him in hiding?" Adrian replies, "Moran has been after my family for awhile and my grandfather is the last." "Why?" asked Watson. "I don't know yet—he's asleep, we should go," said Adrian.

Just around the corner, they share a basket of chips with a pint of beer. "My mother—she parished in the fire," said Adrian. Watson asks, "What happened to your father?" She replies, "They never found his body—and what I found at your front door was photo of my father with Moran." He says, "You think he's responsible." "I do, Doctor Watson and I believe he's responsible for the other fires," said Adrian. Suddenly, a fire truck races by the cafe with blaring sirens and lights. Adrian sprints out the cafe and down the street, "Adrian!" yells Watson. He runs after her back to grandfather's hideout which has been engolfed with flames. She tries to go into the burning building but Watson pulls her into his arms.

Hours later at the hospital, Watson and Adrian lean on the wall outside of Molly's lab. "Do you see why I didn't want you near Moran?—He's dangerous," said Adrian. He says, "We have solve to the case." She says, "And die with it?—He knows who you are." "I can't let that stop me," said Watson as Adrian stares at him with tears in her eyes. Molly exits the lab and approaches them, "Dr. Watson—Adrian—I'm so sorry." "What happened to him?" asked Adrian. Molly replies, "Fortunately, smoke inhalation was not the cause of death—the cause of death was from natural causes." Adrian says, "So the fire didn't kill him?" Watson says, "That's some relief but we still have to deal with Moran."

The next morning, Adrian stands at the window in Lestrade's office while Watson sits in a chair in front of the desk. Lestrade walks in with Donovan in tow, "Adrian—I heard, I'm sorry," said Lestrade. She replies, "If it wasn't for you and your men, he would still be alive." He says, "You have to understand my position here about you and this case." The conversation is cut short by the sound of Adrian's mobile going off. Watson springs out of his seat, "Is this some kind of game?" asked Lestrade. Adrian answers, "Moran." "Adrian—oohhhh Adrian—Adrian. Bring Sherlock to me," said Moran with an eerie tone. She slams the phone shut, "I was wrong—I was so wrong. He doesn't want me—he wants Sherlock."


	6. The Case of the Flame Pt 2

Sebastian Moran hides in a damp alley way, he closes his mobile phone and creeps out the shadows into the open street. Meanwhile at Scotland yard, "Why is Sherlock of Moran's interest now?" asked Lestrade. Watson interjects, "Rather, how does he know Sherlock is alive?" "I'm not sure but he knows I'm involved somehow," said Adrian. Lestrade says, "Adrian, I need know everything-no more games."

Moments later, Moran sits face to face with Mycroft as cold stark silence fills the air between them. "How's your brother Mycroft?" asked Moran. He replies, "Six feet under Mr. Moran." Moran says, "Oh see that's where you're wrong Mr. Holmes-you may have the whole world convinced that he's dead but not me." "I don't know what your motives are Mr. Moran but you are bound to hit a dead end," said Mycroft. Moran says, "If I don't get your brother served to me on a silver platter-it will be your _dead_ end."

"Clearly, Moran knew my father in the army but I don't know what that has to do with Sherlock," said Adrian. "Donovan, I need every file and log book on Moran," instructed Lestrade. "Yes, Detective Inspector," said Donovan as she rushes out of the office. Lestrade says, "I don't believe that Moran has been quiet all these years—all of this has to be connected somehow."

Later that evening, as Adrian is leaving one of the shops on Baker Street, she is approached by a hefty gentleman in a suit, "Adrian Hunter?" "Who wants to know?" she asked. Suddenly, a shiny black town car drives up alongside the curb in front of them and the hefty gentleman courtsely opens the door for her. She willing climbs inside the car and it drives off.

The car arrives at an old warehouse on the abadoned section of a military base. Adrian waits inside, she suddenly hears footsteps among the sound of water droplets falling from the leaky pipes on the ceiling. "Very pleased to meet you, Ms. Hunter," said Mycroft as he emerges. "Mycroft Holmes," said Adrian. He says, "We have some business to conduct." She says, "This is about Sebastian Moran." "No, this is about my brother, Ms. Hunter," said Mycroft. She says, "If you think I know where he is, then you're mistaken." "Find my brother Ms. Hunter or suffer the fate you were meant to bear," said Mycroft as he walks away.

'The end is near AH,' Adrian typed in a message to Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson walks into the room, "Where's Doctor Watson, dear?" Adrian replies, "He's going over the case with Lestrade." "Right," said Mrs. Hudson. Adrian's phone chimes, 'Are you in trouble? SH.' Mrs. Hudson exlaims, "Oh, a letter came in for you today." "From whom?" asked Adrian. Mrs. Hudson replies, "I don't quite know, my dear," she walks out of the study. Adrian opens the letter to find a random business card but then she flips the card over to find a handwritten address. She opens her mobile and types the message, 'I will be AH.'

Moments later, Watson arrives to his Baker Street home, "Where's Adrian?" he asked. Mrs. Hudson replies, "Oh Doctor Watson—she said she needed to visit someone. I told her it was quite late but she insisted that it was important." John rushes out of the house to hail a taxi. While driving up and down the London streets, Watson spots Adrian walking onto Dorsel Street. He exits the taxi and begins to follow her.

Meanwhile, Adrian slips down an alleyway towards an abandoned building in the back. She jiggles the lock until the door opens where she then climbs the stairs to the third floor. The high street lights outside cast an amber shadow through the window onto the staircase. She stumbles into a room with one wall covered in surveillance black and white photographs laid out like a grid. Dead center inside the grid is a photograph of Sherlock falling to his death. Adrian grabs the photograph off the wall; suddenly, a latching sound goes off behind her, she walks to the door but it won't open. She violently shakes the door but it is locked; the sound of footsteps approach the door. "Adrian!" screams Watson as he tries to open the door. Adrian looks back to see the wall of photographs start to go up on flames. She yells through the door, "Doctor Watson!" As the room becomes engolfed with flames, smoke escapes from underneath the door and rolls over Watson's feet. He pulls out his mobile phone to dial 999, "Hold on!" he shouts. John constantly tries to kick down the door, "You have to leave—now!," said Adrian. Watson replies, "I'm not leaving you behind!" Adrian backs away from the door and curls up in the corner clinching on the last surviving photograph as the flames surround her. Watson continues to bang on the door until it finally gives and breaks away from its hinges, "Adrian!" He runs in, helps her up from off the ground and she throws her arms around him in an embrace. They escape down the staircase to the street below where they were greeted by the fire brigade.


End file.
